A Dash of Common Sense
by FurryCuddles37
Summary: What if Harry was more ambitious, Ron was more strategic, and Hermione was more laid back. What if the Golden Trio nurtured their potential and learned more about themselves in the process. Harry learns about his heritage and each of them grow into their own, while fighting corruption and bigotry. This is the Wizarding World with a it of Common Sense. Takes place during POA.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their respective owners, not that that could stop them if they really wanted to sue me. But good luck to them, because they won't get much out of me. This stands for all further chapters.

Now that that is out of the way: WELCOME TO MY PLAYGROUND, where I take J.K. Rowling's characters, and I get to bend them to my will. Mwah-ha-ha-ha! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Burrow - Saturday, 10 July 1993 - Morning

On the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon England there lay a strange house with a peculiar family. The land had once belonged to an old family until a fire had burned down the old tutor house that stood there. After years of neglect, a young married couple named Arthur and Molly Weasley bought the land which included an apple orchard and began to build their own home on the foundation of the old one, adding story after story as their family grew. As it was now, the house was several stories high, with multiple chimneys and had the appearance of being held up my magic. Of course, that may be true, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were, in fact, a wizard and witch respectively.

However, that was neither here nor there.

On a slow Saturday, Ronald Weasley, the youngest son of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat in the living room with his grandpa playing a lovely game of chess. The wireless was turned down, yet they could still hear the soft sounds of Celestina Warbeck or the Weird Sisters and against the wall stood the grandfather clock stating the status of each family member. Everyone's hand was at home (barring Bill and Charlie) except for his mother, whose clock hand was on Shopping and Ginny's hand which was on Visiting Friends. Mrs. Weasley was shopping for the final items needed for tonight's dinner. Ginny was out visiting Luna Lovegood, down the way; Mr. Weasley was in his garage, fiddling with his Muggle artifacts; Percy was upstairs, either doing homework or writing his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater; and the twins could be heard overhead working on their pranks, according to the explosions every few minutes.

"So, Ronald, how as Hogwarts been?" Ron's grandpa queried, intentionally keeping the question open-ended.

"It's been okay, I'm just glad that Ginny's alright," Ron answered evasively while moving his knight. It had been a while since he and his grandpa had been able to play like this, and he had a feeling that he knew what direction that sort of conversation would go.

At first, it seemed that his grandpa would just let it go as he just hummed and nodded in agreement.

"Your sister was fortunate. Possession is a dangerous thing. Ginny will need treatment, at least from a mind healer."

Ron thought about this. Although Quirrell had died, fighting Harry in their first year, the Trio had later found out that when You-Know-Who left the professor's body, it had been the strain of months of possession and not the burns that had killed him. Ron shuddered to think of what could have happened to his baby sister. If the diary had possessed Ginny more thoroughly or if Harry and he hadn't found the chamber, Ginny would be dead. There was no doubt about it. Even if possession hadn't been an issue, Ginny would need a mind healer to talk about her experience. In many ways, she had been used, and her trust had been violated by the Diary. It would take time for her to recover. Ginny had already had several nightmares this summer and twice had woken up sick.

"How are your grades?" his grandpa asked after a bit, getting back on to the original topic.

Bugger.

Ron blushed. He knew that his grades could have been better, but he had never seen a real reason to try harder. As Ron told Harry on the train to school in their first year, Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. And Harry seemed to be right along with him with only doing the bare minimum or slightly above so he didn't see what the problem was.

"Not the best, eh?" his grandpa answered for him.

"I passed everything," Ron defended.

His grandpa nodded. "But did you do your best?" he asked. "Are you proud of yourself?"

Ron was stopped short as he thought that over. Of course, he didn't do as well as Hermione. Yeah, he could have done better, but what was the point? But being proud of himself though? Ron hadn't thought about it that way.

His grandpa moved a rook. "You're smart Ron. More intelligent than you and many others give you credit for. Just look at yourself with chess," he said gesturing to the board.

Ron didn't know what chess had to do with this.

"His grandpa sighed, "Ron, despite all the rivalry, it is best to incorporate all the houses into society and into your personality as well."

Ron snorted. "Not Slytherin."

"Don't let your grandmother Cedrella hear you say that," his grandpa chuckled. Ron winced.

"And why not Slytherin?" his grandpa asked, getting serious. "Isn't chess a Slytherin's game? Cunning, ambition, planning your strategy several steps ahead?"

At first, Ron wanted to get angry. But this was his "Grandad." The man who had taken him under his wing when all his other siblings were receiving the attention. The man who had taught him the wonders of chess and taught him everything he knew. Perhaps there could be some truth to what he was saying?

"Think of it this way, Ronald," the old man explained. "a harmonious society should have people who are brave, chivalrous, and daring. After all, those are the people who lead Aurors into battle and take charge in hard and dangerous times.

There should also be people who are wise, creative, and intelligent. These people bring innovation and wisdom, creating some of the most revolutionary ideas, such as the Wolfsbane Potion.

We also need people who are fair, loyal, and kind. These people keep us honest and modest, both important things to have. They also have the strength to get things done and put their nose to the grindstone. These people are often the foundation of our justice system and other parts of the government.

And finally, there should be those who are ambitious, cunning, and resourceful. Slytherins work behind the scenes, in the light, and through the cracks. Many politicians and individuals involved in law are Slytherins for a reason. And the truly amazing people can balance all these aspects."

"Can someone really do that?" Ron asked, hardly believing that someone could have all those qualities.

"I had a friend who went to Ilvermorny in America. They sort into four houses just like Hogwarts. Four carvings stand for each of the houses, and they choose the students. Apparently, sometimes more than one carving will try to choose the student, so the student chooses between the two houses. But very rarely, perhaps once in a decade or generation, all four houses will choose a student. Seraphina Picquery, a President of MACUSA, was one of these students, so it is possible. Rare, but possible."

Ron thought about this in his head. In many ways, his supposed his grandpa was right about the social idea.

"You have so much potential Ron," his grandpa said emphatically, "I know you don't think that you can become great because your brothers are already making names for themselves, but they are your brothers, and you are you. Keep in mind, son, 'if you don't aim, you will miss your target every time.'"

With Ronald Weasley mulling this over, the game continued.

* * *

A/N: I will try to update as often as I can. This is me begging for reviews and constructive criticism. Even if you are only reviewing to say, "Hey, I read your chapter."

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed and told me about the error in format.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

* * *

Burrow - Saturday, July 10th, 1993 – Evening

Dinner had been fantastic, as usual, and the Weasleys had moved to the four corners of the house to do their own things before bed while Ron's grandpa, thanking them for the lovely visit and meal, drug his old body to the fireplace and flooed home, promising to visit again soon.

Ron had run upstairs before the twins could prank him or his mother could find some chore for him to suddenly help her with. He had a lot to think about.

Ron wanted to be great. Ron might not know much about it, but he was aware that you were considered great if you were rich or famous, preferably both. Ron knew that he was neither.

Ron hated being poor. He hated getting second-hand things and being picked on by prats like Malfoy. Ron's best friend Harry also got second-hand things, although for different reasons. They both deserved better, Ron thought. Deep inside, it wasn't just for himself that he was upset about the situation. After all, their family hadn't always been poor. Ron's father had started in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office early in his parents' marriage. For a while, they had been well off, however, after the twins had been born things had begun to get harder. Although Arthur was promoted to Head of the Department, he had not received an increase in wages due to the corruption in the Ministry. Most of the year they were pretty well off. His parents kept a sound budget, and even though he hated the idea of it as a kid, his mind always went back to what his mother would say. "Budgeting isn't about living off bread and water, sweetie. It's about telling your money where to go, instead of wondering where it went."

However, when summer came around, and the kids came back from school, the Weasleys felt it in the purse. Although they grew most of their food at home, cutting down on expenses, with five growing children in the house, it meant that new clothes were needed. And Hogwarts wasn't cheap. Books cost over 18 Galleons for each of the Weasley kids, glass vials cost over 4, and this was without including the potions ingredients and writing supplies they needed to restock on each year. If any of them melted a cauldron during the school year, that was an extra 21 Galleons. First-hand robes were out of the question. Last year had been terrible with each of Lockhart's "textbooks" costing 5 Galleons.

It also seemed like trying to grab air, becoming well known, when people seemed to always be singing his brothers' praises. Was it even possible? Could Ronald Weasley, the youngest, the nobody, always last, become something great? Ron thought back to the Mirror of Erised. Quidditch Captain, Prefect, Head Boy. There were only five boys in his year. Although Harry would probably be the ideal choice, there was still the possibility of becoming Prefect. As for Quidditch, you couldn't become Captain if you didn't sign up to try out for the team in the first place. His nerves had been holding him back. There was a full Quidditch team, but why couldn't there be reserves. But again, Harry would probably be the leading choice.

But now that he thought about it was that really what he wanted? Quidditch Captain, Prefect, Head Boy. Those were all things his brothers were good at, aside from the Twins pranks. In a way, that would be like following his brothers. Hadn't the Mirror just been playing on his desire to be noticed, to follow in his brothers' footsteps and be noticed? Hadn't his grandpa indicated that he was his own man?

Ron didn't know what he wanted to do when he grew up and left Hogwarts. He had never heard about Harry and Hermione's plans. Maybe it was still early. Ron thought back to his classes, and his grandpa was right. He hadn't put as much effort into them as he could have. It wasn't uncommon for him to receive notes on his homework from McGonagall say that although it was acceptable, she thought that he could have done better.

_If you don't aim, you will miss your target every time_, his grandpa's words came back to him. Well, maybe it was time to start aiming.

In the spring Harry, Hermione, and he had chosen the additional classes that they would take in September. Harry and Ron had decided on Care of Magical Creatures and Divination because they had seemed like easy classes. Hermione had checked off every elective, and he still thought she was crazy. She didn't even need to take Muggle-Studies. Hermione was Muggle-Born! He had no idea how she could fit everything into her schedule.

But, was Ron letting go of his future because of laziness? Bill had taken Runes and Arithmancy and had gone off to work for Gringotts. Charlie had taken Care of Magical Creatures to prepare for his work with dragons. Even then, at thirteen, his brothers had been planning ahead. They hadn't gone the easy way just because it was easy. And now it showed. Bill was working for Gringotts and Charlie was working with all those various kinds of dragons on the world's largest dragon reserve. Even Percy was using his classes to get into the Ministry.

Maybe he should rethink his classes? Would McGonagall mind? Could he even change his classes now? And if Ron could, what would he take? Perhaps he could talk to Harry about all of this. Although he worried that Harry might laugh at him about his change of heart, Ron needed his friend's opinion.

Pulling out a sheet of parchment and a quill, Ron started to write his letter, occasionally pausing to gather his thoughts.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's life with the Muggles? I hope you're not having too tough a time. I'm sorry about the telephone call. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted. Mom should be sending you a basket soon. I'll sneak in some treacle tart. I know how you like it._

_Now, I know it sounds weird, but I've been thinking about school. My Grandad has been visiting. He's the one who taught me chess. He's __really__ cool. Well- we were playing, and we got to talking about Hogwarts. I've never really thought about it, but if I ever want to be recognized as anything other than just another Weasley, I need to do better, like Bill or Charlie. I know it sounds weird, but my grandpa thinks I can do it and after thinking about it, I think I want to try. I know we picked easy classes for next year, but now I'm wondering if that was the right idea. I don't know, Harry. Am I crazy? I just need to talk, and you're my best friend. Please write back soon._

_Ron_

_P.S._

_You might want to send Hedwig back with your letter. Errol isn't looking too good._

After sealing his letter, Ron watched Errol fly off into the sky. He turned back to his room and caught sight of his summer homework which lay forgotten since he had gotten home after school. Ron sighed. He would usually leave it until the last minute, but after the talk with his grandfather and the letter he had just sent off to Harry, Hermione's words were buzzing around his head. _If you do it now, you won't have to worry about it later_. Ron didn't want to do his homework, but if he wanted to be strategic like a chess master, he should get it out of the way now. It also meant that if Harry could visit, his mom wouldn't always be nagging him about it.

With a sigh which was more like a huff, Ron sat down at his desk and pulled his History of Magic homework towards himself. "Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless – discuss." Ron grimaced, maybe he would start with Charms instead.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and even those who didn't, but still read my story.

I was amazed when I read my reader traffic. Almost 150 people read my story in 3 days! There were people from the U.S., U.K., India, Germany, Australia, Canada, France, Sweden, Brazil, Ireland, Philippines, Poland, Netherlands, Israel, South Africa, Russia, Puerto Rico, Switzerland, Czech Ravar, United Arab Emirates, Spain, Finland, Croatia, Indonesia, Austria, and New Zealand. And I want to thank every single one of you.

I have several chapters on the docket that I am editing so reviews should come out pretty often. If you are reading from another country and aren't sending reviews because you don't speak or write English, please don't worry about that. I can always translate your review, and just seeing that someone has reviewed, no matter what they have said yet, makes me so happy.

I would like to make a special shout out to SweGLEEK, Quills-messyhands, padfootl0ve, jdysbl, and Jeff, along with the six guests who reviewed. Thank you for your support.

A/N to Guests:

Thank you to those who told me about the HTML format error. Thanks to you I was able to fix it early.

I am glad that you were finally able to listen to my story. I also often read with a text to speech program, not because of any physical need, but because it lets me listen to my favorite fanfictions while I am working or doing chores. As such, I try to make my stories flow well to that they sound natural when read aloud. Please tell me if you have any suggestions or if my story starts to sound choppy.

Merci d'avoir passé en revue. Votre soutien signifie beaucoup pour moi. J'espère que vous continuez à lire et appréciez l'histoire.

I am glad that you thought that the interaction between Ron and his grandpa was great. I will be picking and choosing things from J.K. Rowling's world such as characters, places, and situations that we don't often see.

I agree that many people don't give Ron the credit he is due and that often he is a case of wasted potential. That, along with many "Harry learns more about the Wizarding World/ his inheritance fanfictions" really pushed me to write one of my own where I could finally get what I wanted out of the story. It's my playground now. LOL, There will not be much "movie crap." Although the movies are fun, I kind of lost my love for them after POA, which happens to be my favorite only because the book is too. I will be taking a lot of stuff from the books and bits and pieces from Pottermore. I absolutely will not be touching _The Cursed Child_ with a 39 and a half foot pole! As far as I am concerned, in my own opinion, J.K. should never have written it.

Jeff – Many people find it hard to follow works in progress because often they are abandoned or it is difficult to wait for updates. However, I am honored that you seem to be giving my story a try. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

#4 Privet Drive - Sunday, 11 July 1993 - Morning

Over 150 miles away in the Village of Little Whinging, Surrey, there was a dull street among some more dull streets, named after a common shrub, called Privet Drive. The street was lined with boring houses that looked like someone had taken a cookie cutter and cut out the houses one at a time. Each house had a beautiful yard in front and back, and the neighborhood was rife with competition for the annual garden competition. Most of the residents of Privet Drive and the surrounding area were of the upper-middle class, snobbish, and very, very nosey. They prided themselves on being wealthy, ordinary British citizens. One such family prided themselves so much on being normal that (in the opinion of this author) they were abnormal. The only rational person in the house wasn't normal at all. His name was Harry Potter, and he was a wizard.

Harry rolled his eyes as he started the fresh batch of eggs and sausage. Once again, Dudley was complaining about the "stupid summer assignment" that one of his Smeltings teachers had assigned him and his classmates.

"I mean, who cares about a stupid family tree," Dudley whined through a mouthful of food.

"Right you are Dudley," Uncle Vernon said, trying to pacify his son. "But since your teacher assigned it, you might as well as show him how great the Dursleys truly are. I'm sure I've got some papers about the family in the attic."

"What about you, Mum?" Dudley demanded.

Petunia Dursley pursed her lips while supervising the kettle and the toast. "I suppose I might have some things… no need to mention certain members of the family though," she said glaring at Harry.

Dudley smirked. "Yeah, no freaks like you and your mum allowed!" he sneered.

Harry just grimaced. It wasn't like he wanted to be related to the Dursleys.

Harry just continued his portion of the cooking, the bacon, sausage, and eggs. He wanted to get his small list of chores done early today so he could get some of his summer assignments done. Although Harry had to do most of his summer homework at night while his relatives slept to avoid their anger, sometimes Harry would get in some reading if he got his chores and dinner done early. He wanted to get as much of his summer homework done as possible. Although Ron had promised to try to get Harry to visit the Barrow sometime this summer, there was no guarantee that it would happen and that Harry would be able to do his homework away from magic-hating muggles. A few days into the summer vacation, Harry had picked the lock to the broom cupboard downstairs, (the twins had taught him before the summer break) and snuck some of his belongings, such as his school books, quills, and ink, into his room. He had done this while the Dursleys were outside admiring Uncle Vernon's new car, loud enough for the whole street to hear.

"Hurry up, boy! I am needed at work. I seem to be the only one there who knows how to get the job done," Vernon complained.

Harry quickly finished making the breakfast, then promptly ate his portion, any seconds being practically inhaled by the black hole that was Dudley Dursley.

Harry went to the shed out back and began to collect the tools he would need for today's yard work. The yard was Harry's job since neither Uncle Vernon nor Dudley could push the mower without passing out. Aunt Petunia would let him weed the garden, but didn't like him touching her flowers, her pride, and joy. She did all of her own pruning and planting.

Harry first checked the lawnmower to make sure that the blades were in good condition. After years of doing house- and yard work he knew what to do for the equipment's upkeep. Harry quickly started to cut the grass, ignoring the hot sun for the occasional breeze that brought the sweet scent of summer with it. Once he finished that, he would trim around the edges, walkway, and flowerbeds to give it a nice, clean look. Harry would then gather all the clippings to add to the compost. He would then weed around the plants and add fertilizer.

While working, Harry thought over this morning's conversation. Family trees, huh? Harry didn't know much about his family; he was ashamed to say. Although some of his teachers had known his parents, they never seemed to be very open about talking about their former students with him. Hagrid had made him a family album at the end of his first year, though. Apparently, many pictures had been donated by different family friends. Who these people were though, Harry didn't know. None of them had seemed to try to contact him, especially since rejoining the wizarding world.

All Harry really knew was that his father was named James Potter, had gone to Hogwarts from 1970-1977 with his mother, had married soon after graduating, and had died to defend Harry and his mother from Voldemort on October 31, 1981. Harry also knew that his dad had been a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and looked a lot like Harry. As for his mother, Harry knew that she was beautiful and a redhead with green eyes that he had inherited. She was Aunt Petunia's younger sister, and had gone to Hogwarts with his dad, married him soon after graduating, and had died protecting him the same night that his father had died. Overall, it wasn't much information.

Harry knew nothing about his grandparents. No one had told him anything about his father's side, and as for his mother's, Aunt Petunia never talked about them. Apparently, they had shown to much favor for Lily, and his Aunt was still jealous, or at least that was what he assumed. He didn't even know when his grandparents had died. His aunt and uncle had taken Dudley to see his grandparents' graves years ago, but of course, Harry had been left behind with Mrs. Figg.

Harry wondered if there was some way to learn more. Maybe the magical government or someone had files or paperwork on his family. Apparently, that was how genealogist did their research. With people like the Malfoys so uptight about family and blood-purity surely there were ways to track individuals in history.

Speaking of the magical world, Harry wondered how Ron was doing. About a week ago, Ron had called on the telephone. Unfortunately, it appeared that no one had taught him how to use one. And Uncle Vernon had been the one to answer the phone.

_"Vernon Dursley speaking."_

_Harry, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as he heard Ron's voice answer._

_"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I-WANT-TO-TALK-TO-HARRY-POTTER!"_

_Ron was yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver a foot away from his ear, staring at it with an expression of mingled fury and alarm._

_"WHO IS THIS?" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE YOU!"_

_"RON-WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed back, as though he and Uncle Vernon were speaking from opposite ends of a football field. "I'M-A-FRIEND-OF-HARRY'S- FROM-SCHOOL"_

_Uncle Vernon's small eyes swiveled around to Harry, who was rooted to the spot._

_"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!" he roared, now holding the receiver at arm's length, as though frightened it might explode. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T COME NEAR MY FAMILY!"_

_And he threw the receiver back on the telephone as if dropping a poisonous spider. _(1)

There had been a big fight after that. Uncle Vernon was furious that Harry had given another "freak" their number. Luckily, this summer, Hedwig could fly at night, as Uncle Vernon wanted to avoid the racket she would make when locked in her cage.

Maybe Harry would write Ron and see if he knew of how Harry could get information about his family in the wizarding world. After all, Ron was a pureblood who had grown up in the wizarding world and knew a lot about it. Hopefully, he would have an answer or know someone who did.

* * *

(1) Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

A/N: WOW! Almost 250 people read between the last time I posted and now! You guys are amazing. Shout out to my new readers in Denmark, Belgium, Saudi Arabia, Italy, Pakistan, Greece, Mexico, Hungary, Ukraine, Turkey, Slovenia, Chile, and Lithuania. Thank you for reading, and thank you, everyone, who has been with me so far.

Special thank you to WalnutSpirit, Incognito12, nshaikh281, mally1942, ObsessedWithHPFanFic, Niel2804, Pisces 146, padfootl0ve, and rainbowpuff for reviewing. It means so much to me.

A/N to Guests:

Mally1942: You are entirely right about her writing it, but she did create a lot of the story for the play. So sad, since it means many fans like us try to purge it from our minds and won't consider it canon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

#4 Privet Drive - Sunday, 11 July 1993 – Evening

After a dinner wholly insufficient for a growing boy, Harry trekked up to his room with the multiple locks and cat flap from last summer. He had expected to see Hedwig's perch empty but was surprised to see Errol, the Weasley's post owl sleeping there instead. Frankly, the owl looked dead on its feet, or wings as nature would have it. Errol was quite old, and Harry didn't think he had many years, if not flights, left in him. As he entered the room and closed the door, Errol lifted his head and gave a quiet hoot.

"Hello there, Errol. Do you have a letter for me?" Harry asked.

Errol cooed and extended his leg. There was a letter attached in Ron's messy scrawl. Harry smiled. He had missed Ron. Maybe he would send his message back with Errol.

Or maybe not. Harry thought as he took a closer look at the poor bird. Hedwig would probably like to have some exercise. Although regular owls didn't fly very far for hunting, post owls were breed with magic which gave them enhanced durability, speed, and the ability always to find the letter's recipient. As such, Hedwig got moody if she was shut up or not given many errands to run.

Harry gave Errol some of Hedwig's owl treats (he would need to get more in Diagon Alley) and pushed her water bowl a bit closer to the old owl so that he didn't have to reach as far. Poor thing looked like he was going to drop dead.

Dear Harry,

How's life with the Muggles? I hope you're not having too tough a time. I'm sorry about the telephone call. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted. Mom should be sending you a basket soon. I'll sneak in some treacle tart. I know how you like it.

Now, I know it sounds weird, but I've been thinking about school. My Grandad has been visiting. He's the one who taught me chess. He's really cool. Well- we were playing, and we got to talking about Hogwarts. I've never really thought about it, but if I ever want to be recognized as anything other than just another Weasley, I need to do better, like Bill or Charlie. I know it sounds weird, but my grandpa thinks I can do it and after thinking about it, I think I want to try. I know we picked easy classes for next year, but now I'm wondering if that was the right idea. I don't know, Harry. Am I crazy? I just need to talk, and you're my best friend. Please write back soon.

Ron

P.S.

You might want to send Hedwig back with your letter. Errol isn't looking too good.

Harry was surprised, and frankly didn't know what to think. His emotions ranged from surprise, to doubt, to humor, to contemplation. Once or twice Professor McGonagall had told Ron and Harry about how although their grades were satisfactory, she thought that they could do better. For years, Harry had dumbed down his academic zeal due to how the Dursleys would react. Any grade higher than Dudley's was seen as cheating and would see him locked in his cupboard. It was a shame because as a kid, Harry had loved learning.

However, now that he thought about it, at Hogwarts, the Dursleys couldn't give a flying pixie about his grades now. Indeed, before Harry's first year, he had read as much as he could, and it was only after becoming friends with Ron and Snape's unfair treatment that Harry had stopped trying so hard. However, in the back of his mind, Harry was still thrilled with the thought of magic and the wizarding world and wanted to excel.

Well, if Ron was going to go down this road, then Harry was more than glad to follow him. Ron always had been smarter than he seemed. After all, Ron had been the one to get them past the giant chess set in their first year and knock some sense into Hermione during the Devil's Snare challenge. He had also been able to produce a non-verbal slug-eating hex at Malfoy. The only reason the spell didn't work was Ron's broken wand. Even then, the spell had worked. It had just, unfortunately, come out the wrong end.

Dear Ron, Harry started.

Who are you, and what have you done with Ron Weasley? I'm just kidding. Truth be told, I think that it's a great idea. Maybe McGonagall could send us some information so we could choose different classes.

Actually, Ron, I've been thinking about my family. I know practically nothing about them. I wonder what classes my parents took and how they would feel about my current grades. The Dursleys don't care, and during primary school, they got mad if they did better than their precious Duddykins.

Did you know how I could learn about my family? Do you know who I should contact for that information? Write back soon. It's nice to talk. Tell your mum that I'm looking forward to her basket.

Harry

P.S.

Yeah, the yelling wasn't the best idea. I'm sending a letter to McGonagall about the classes. You can send yours with Hedwig, too.

Harry smiled as he finished his letter. Now all he had to do was wait for Hedwig to get back from her hunt. He also wrote a letter to Professor McGonagall to ask for more information on the classes and if it wasn't too late to change courses. Ron could add his message and Hedwig would deliver them both.

Harry started working on his transfiguration homework while he waited. He was only working for about an hour when Hedwig came back, a small lizard in her beak.

"Hello, girl!" Harry called, Hedwig looked at the old visitor and ignored him for the most part. Hedwig didn't seem to mind Errol using her perch.

"Once you're done with that, are you up for an important job for me?" he asked.

Hedwig fluffed her wings and looked a bit excited. "I need you to take these to Ron and Professor McGonagall. I know Hogwarts will be a bit of a flight, but I know you can do it," Harry said, stroking her pride. Hedwig puffed up and looked proud, every bit the regal snowy owl she was. She shot Errol a look as if to convey her superior abilities.

"Now don't be acting like Malfoy, Hedwig," Harry chided with a chuckle. Hedwig looked affronted by the thought. She took the letters and left after giving Harry a slightly harder nip than usual. Harry smiled as he watched her fly off. Turning to Errol, Harry said, "You can relax here as long as you need to, Errol. The Dursleys never come in here if they can help it." Errol hooted thankfully and placed his head under his wing and went back to sleep. Harry went back to his homework. All there was to do now was wait.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to the 483 people who read my story between the last time I posted and now. You guys are the reason I write this. Shout out to my new readers in Sri Lanka, Japan, Hong Kong, Mauritius, Brunei Darussalam, Romania, Egypt, and Luxembourg. I am sorry that this chapter is so short, but it allows me to turn out chapters faster and I will try to make future chapters longer.

Special thanks to geekymom, Quills-messyhands, and L H Barbie for reviewing. Since words of affirmation is my love language, I can honestly say that your and all my other reviewers bring great joy to my heart.

A/N to Guests:

I am glad that you have enjoyed the last chapter and yeah, the movies tend to make Ron look dumb, but in reality, he is pretty smart and funny in the books. That is what I like about him.


End file.
